wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLIX
I wojna wybuchła wreszcie, nieobfita z początku w bitwy, ale w pierwszych chwilach niezbyt dla Polaków pomyślna. Nim nadciągnęły siły polskie, zdobyli Krzyżacy Bobrowniki, zrównali z ziemią Złotoryję – i znów zajęli nieszczęsną, a z takim trudem niedawno odzyskaną ziemię dobrzyńską. Lecz pośrednictwo czeskie i węgierskie przygasiło na czas burzę wojenną. Nastąpił rozejm, w czasie którego Wacław, król czeski, miał sądzić spory między Polską a Zakonem. Nie przestano jednak gromadzić wojsk i posuwać ich ku sobie w czasie zimowych i wiosennych miesięcy, gdy zaś przekupiony król czeski wydał wyrok na korzyść Zakonu, wojna musiała wybuchnąć na nowo. A tymczasem nadeszło lato, a z nim razem nadciągnęły "narody" pod Witoldem. Po przeprawie pod Czerwieńskiem połączyły się oba wojska i chorągwie książąt mazowieckich. Z drugiej strony w obozie pod Świeciem stanęło sto tysięcy zakutych w żelazo Niemców. Chciał król przeprawić się przez Drwęcę i pójść krótką drogą ku Malborgowi, lecz gdy przeprawa okazała się niepodobną, zawrócił od Kurzętnika ku Działdowu i po skruszeniu zamku krzyżackiego Dąbrowna, czyli Gilgenburga, położył się tamże obozem. Zarówno on, jak i dostojnicy polscy i litewscy wiedzieli, że walna rozprawa musi wkrótce nastąpić, nikt jednak nie sądził, żeby miało przyjść do niej prędzej niż za kilka dni. Przypuszczano, że mistrz, zabieżawszy drogę królowi, zechce dać wypoczynek swym zastępom, aby do śmiertelnej walki stanęły nieutrudzone i świeże. Tymczasem wojska królewskie zatrzymały się na noc w Dąbrownie. Wzięcie tej fortecy, lubo bez rozkazów, a nawet wbrew woli rady wojennej, napełniło otuchą serce króla i Witolda, zamek to bowiem był potężny, oblany jeziorem, o grubych murach i licznej załodze. A jednak rycerstwo polskie wzięło go niemal w mgnieniu oka, z zapałem tak niepohamowanym, że nim cały obóz nadciągnął, już z miasta i zamku pozostały tylko gruzy i zgliszcza, wśród których dzicy wojownicy Witolda i Tatarzy pod Saladynem wycinali ostatki broniących się z rozpaczą niemieckich knechtów. Pożar jednakże nie trwał długo, gdyż zgasiła go krótko wprawdzie trwająca, ale ogromna ulewa. Cała noc z czternastego na piętnasty lipca była dziwnie zmienna i nawałnista. Wicher przypędzał burzę za burzą. Chwilami niebo zdało się całe płonąć od błyskawic i grzmoty roztaczały się ze straszliwym łoskotem między wschodem a zachodem. Częste gromy napełniały zapachem siarki powietrze, to znów szum dżdżu zagłuszał wszystkie inne odgłosy. A potem wiatr rozpędzał chmury i wpośród ich strzępów widać było gwiazdy i jasny, wielki miesiąc. Po północy dopiero uciszyło się nieco, tak że można było przynajmniej ognie rozpalić. Jakoż w tej chwili zabłysły ich tysiące i tysiące w niezmiernym polsko–litewskim obozie. Wojownicy suszyli przy nich przemokłe szaty i śpiewali pieśni bojowe. Król czuwał również, albowiem w domu położonym na samym skraju obozów, do którego schronił się przed burzą, zasiadała rada wojskowa, przed którą zdawano sprawę ze zdobycia Gilgenburga. Ponieważ w szturmie brała udział chorągiew sieradzka, więc przywódca jej. Jakub z Koniecpola, wezwany był wraz z innymi do usprawiedliwienia się. dlaczego bez rozkazów dobywali miasta i nie zaniechali szturmu, chociaż król wysłał dla powstrzymania ich swego podwojskiego i kilku podręcznych pachołków. Z tej przyczyny wojewoda, nie będąc pewien, czy nie spotka go nagana albo nawet i kara, zabrał z sobą kilkunastu przedniej –szych rycerzy, a między nimi starego Maćka i Zbyszka, jako świadków, że podwojski dotarł do nich dopiero wówczas, gdy byli już na murach zamku i w chwili najzawziętszej bitwy z załogą. A co do tego, że uderzył na zamek: "Trudno, mówił, pytać o wszystko, gdy wojska na kilka mil się rozciągają". Wysłany będąc w przodku, rozumiał, iż ma powinność kruszyć przeszkody przed wojskiem i bić nieprzyjaciela, gdzie go napotka. Więc wysłuchawszy tych słów, król, książę Witold i panowie, którzy w duszy radzi byli temu, co się stało, nie tylko nie przyganili wojewodzie i Sieradzanom ich postępku, ale sławili jeszcze ich męstwo, że "tak wartko pożyli zamek i mężną załogę". Mogli wówczas Maćko i Zbyszko napatrzyć się największym głowom w Królestwie, bo prócz króla i książąt mazowieckich znajdowali się tam dwaj przywódcy wszystkich zastępów: Witold, który Litwinom, Żmujdzi, Rusinom, Besarabom, Wołochom i Tatarom przywodził – i Zyndram z Maszkowic, herbu "tego samego co słońce", miecznik krakowski, główny sprawca wojsk polskich, przewyższający wszystkich znajomością spraw wojennych. Oprócz nich byli w tej radzie wielcy wojownicy i statyści: kasztelan krakowski Krystyn z Ostrowa i wojewoda krakowski Jaśko z Tamowa, i poznański Sędziwój z Ostroroga, i sędomierski Mikołaj z Michałowie, i proboszcz od Św. Floriana, a zarazem podkanclerzy Mikołaj Trąba, i marszałek Królestwa Zbigniew z Brzezia, i Piotr Szafraniec, podkomorzy krakowski, i wreszcie Ziemowit, syn Ziemowita, księcia na Płocku, jeden między nimi młody, ale dziwnie "do wojny przemyślny", którego zdanie wysoce sobie sam wielki król cenił. A w przyległej obszernej izbie czekali, aby być pod ręką i w razie zapytania radą się przysłużyć, najwięksi rycerze, których sława grzmiała szeroko w Polsce i za granicą: więc ujrzeli tam Maćko i Zbyszko Zawiszę Czarnego Sulimczyka i jego brata Farureja, i Skarbka Abdanka z Gór, i Dobka z Oleśnicy, który swego czasu dwunastu niemieckich rycerzy w Toruniu na turnieju z siodła wysadził, i olbrzymiego Paszka Złodzieja z Biskupic, i Powałę z Taczewa, który życzliwym im był przyjacielem, i Krzona z Kozichgłów, i Marcina z Wrocimowic, który wielką chorągiew całego Królestwa nosił, i Floriana Jelitczyka z Korytnicy, i strasznego w ręcznym spotkaniu Lisa z Targowiska, i Staszka z Charbimowic, który w pełnej zbroi przez dwa rosłe konie mógł przeskoczyć. Było i wielu innych słynnych rycerzy przedchorągiewnych z rozmaitych ziem z Mazowsza, których przedchorągiewnymi zwano dlatego, że w pierwszym szeregu stawali do bitwy. Lecz znajomkowie, a szczególnie Powała, radzi witali Maćka i Zbyszka i zaraz poczęli z nimi o dawnych czasach i przygodach rozmawiać. – Hej! – mówił do Zbyszka pan z Taczewa. – Jużci ciężkie ty masz z Krzyżaki rachunki, ale tak tuszę, że im teraz za wszystkie czasy zapłacisz. – Zapłacę choćby krwią, jako i wszyscy zapłacim! – odrzekł Zbyszko. – A wiesz, że twój Kuno Lichtenstein jest ninie wielkim komturem? – ozwał się Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic. – Wiem i stryj wiedzą też. – Daj mi go Bóg spotkać – przerwał Maćko – bo ja osobną mam z nim sprawę. – Ba! Przecie pozywaliśmy go i my – odpowiedział Powała – ale odrzekł, że urząd nie pozwala mu się potykać. No, teraz chyba pozwoli. Na to zaś Zawisza, który zawsze mówił z powagą wielką, rzekł: – Tego on będzie, komu go Bóg przeznaczy. Lecz Zbyszko z samej ciekawości wytoczył zaraz przed sąd Zawiszy sprawę stryjka i zapytał, czy nie zadość się stało ślubowaniu przez to, że Maćko potykał się z krewnym Lichtensteina, który się ofiarował w zastępstwo, i takowego zabił. I wszyscy zakrzyknęli, że zadość. Sam tylko zawzięty Maćko, chociaż ucieszył się z wyroku, rzekł: – Ba, przecież pewniejszy byłbym zbawienia, gdybym samego Kunona spotkał! I następnie poczęli mówić o wzięciu Gilgenburga i o przyszłej wielkiej bitwie, której spodziewali się wkrótce, bo przecie nie miał mistrz nic innego do zrobienia, jeno królowi drogę zabiec. Ale gdy właśnie łamali głowy nad tym, za ile dni spotkanie może nastąpić, zbliżył się ku nim chudy i długi rycerz, przybrany w czerwone sukno, z takąż mycką na głowie i rozłożywszy ręce, rzekł miękkim, prawie niewieścim głosem: – Pozdrowienie ci, rycerzu Zbyszku z Bogdańca! – De Lorche! – zakrzyknął Zbyszko – tyś tu? I chwycił go w objęcia, gdyż wdzięczne pozostało mu o nim wspomnienie, a gdy ucałowali się jakby najbliżsi przyjaciele, począł wypytywać z radością: – Tyś tu? po naszej stronie? – Wielu może geldryjskich rycerzy znajduje się po tamtej stronie – odrzekł de Lorche – ale jam panu memu, księciu Januszowi, służby z Długolasu powinien. – Toś ty dziedzicem po starym Mikołaju na Długolesie? – Tak. Bo po śmierci Mikołaja i syna jego, któren pod Bo–brownikami zabit, Długolas przypadł na cudną Jagienkę, a od lat pięciu moją niewiastę i panią. – Dla Boga! – zawołał Zbyszko – powiadaj, jako ci to przyszło? Lecz de Lorche, powitawszy starego Maćka, rzekł: – Dawny wasz giermek, Głowacz, powiedział mi, że was tu znajdę, a teraz czeka u mnie w namiocie i nad wieczerzą czuwa. Dalekoć to wprawdzie, bo na drugim końcu obozu, ale końmi prędko się przejedzie – więc jedźcie ze mną. Po czym, zwróciwszy się do Powały, którego poznał w dawniejszych czasach w Płocku, dodał: – I wy, szlachetny panie. Będzie to dla mnie szczęście i honor. – Dobrze – odparł Powała. – Miło ze znajomymi ugwarzyć, a po drodze jeszcze się obozowi przypatrzym. Więc wyszli, by siąść na koń i jechać. Przedtem jednak sługa de Lorchego ponarzucał im na ramiona opończe, które widocznie przywiózł umyślnie. Ów, zbliżywszy się do Zbyszka, pocałował go w rękę i rzekł: – Pokłon i cześć wam, panie. Jam dawny sługa wasz, ale w ciemności nie możecie mnie rozeznać. Czy pamiętacie Sanderusa? – Prze Bóg! – zawołał Zbyszko. I na chwilę odżyły w nim wspomnienia przeżytych smutków, bólów i dawnej niedoli, tak samo jak parę tygodni temu, gdy po połączeniu się wojsk królewskich z chorągwiami książąt mazowieckich spotkał po długim niewidzeniu dawnego swego giermka Hlawę. Więc rzekł: – Sanderus! Hej! Pamiętam i te dawne czasy, i ciebie! Cóżeś od onej pory porabiał i gdzieś się obracał? Zali już nie nosisz relikwij? – Nie, panie. Aż do ostatniej wiosny byłem klechą przy kościele w Długolesie, ale że nieboszczyk ojciec mój wojennym rzemiosłem się zajmował, przeto gdy wojna wybuchła, zaraz mi zbrzydła miedź na kościelnych dzwonach, a zbudziła się chętka do żelaza i stali. – Co słyszę! – zawołał Zbyszko, który jakoś nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Sanderusa stawającego z mieczem, rohatyną albo toporem do boju. Ów zaś rzekł, podając mu strzemię: – Rok temu z rozkazu biskupa płockiego chodziłem do pruskich krajów, przez co znaczną posługę oddałem, ale to później opowiem, a teraz siadajcie, wasza wielkość, na koń, gdyż ów grabia czeski, którego wołacie Hlawa, czeka na was z wieczerzą w namiotach pana mego. Więc Zbyszko siadł na koń i zbliżywszy się do pana de Lorche, jechał w pobok, aby swobodnie z nim rozmawiać, albowiem ciekawy był jego dziejów. – Okrutniem rad – rzekł – iżeś po naszej stronie, ale mi to dziwne, boś przecie u Krzyżaków służył. – Służą ci, którzy żołd biorą – odparł de Lorche – a jam go nie brał. Nie. Jam między Krzyżaków przyjechał w tym jeno celu, aby przygód szukać i pas rycerski pozyskać, który, jak ci wiadomo, z rąk polskiego księcia pozyskałem. I bawiąc długie lata w tych krajach, poznałem, po czyjej stronie słuszność, a gdym się przy tym tu ożenił i osiedlił, jakże mi było przeciw wam stawać? Jam już tutejszy i patrz, jakom się mowy waszej wyuczył. Ba! swojej już nieco zapomniałem. – A twoja majętność w Geldrii? Bo jakom słyszał, toś tamtejszemu władcy pokrewny i dziedzic wielu zamków i włości. – Dziedzictwo moje krewnemu, Fulkonowi de Lorche, ustąpiłem, który mi je spłacił. Pięć roków temu byłem w Geldrii i dostatki wielkie stamtąd przywiozłem, za którem się na Mazowszu okupił. – A jakże się to stało, żeś się z Jagienką z Długolasu ożenił? – Ach! – odpowiedział de Lorche – kto zdoła odgadnąć niewiastę? Dworowała ci ona ze mnie zawsze, aż gdym, mając tego dosyć, oświadczył jej, że do Azji na wojnę z żalu pojadę i już nigdy nie wrócę, rozpłakała się niespodzianie i rzekła: "To ja mniszką ostanę". Padłem jej do nóg za te słowa, a we dwie niedziele później biskup płocki pobłogosławił nam w kościele. – Dzieci zaś macie? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Po wojnie Jagienka wybiera się do grobu waszej królowej Jadwigi, aby ją o błogosławieństwo uprosić – odrzekł, wzdychając, de Lorche. – Dobrze. Powiadają, że to pewny sposób i że w tych rzeczach nie masz lepszej nad naszą świętą królową orędowniczki. Walne spotkanie nastąpi za kilka dni, a potem będzie spokój. – Tak. – Ale Krzyżacy pewnie cię za zdrajcę poczytują. – Nie! – rzekł de Lorche. – Wiesz, jako czci rycerskiej przestrzegam. Jeździł Sanderus ze zleceniami biskupa płockiego do Malborga, więc posłałem przez niego pismo do mistrza Ulryka, w którym wypowiedziałem mu służbę i wyłuszczyłem mu przyczyny, dla których po waszej stronie staję. – Ha! Sanderus! – zawołał Zbyszko. – Mówił mi, że mu spiż na dzwonach zbrzydł i że do żelaza zbudziła się w nim chętka, co mi i dziwne, bo zajęcze zawsze miał on serce. A pan de Lorche począł się śmiać: – Sanderus tyle ma ze stalą albo z żelazem do czynienia, że mnie i moich giermków goli. – Tak to? – zapytał rozweselony Zbyszko. Czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, po czym de Lorche podniósł oczy ku niebu i rzekł: – Prosiłem was na wieczerzę, ale nim zajedziem, to chyba będzie śniadanie. – Miesiąc jeszcze świeci – odparł Zbyszko. – Jedźmy. Więc zrównawszy się z Maćkiem i Powałą, jechali dalej razem we czwórkę szeroką obozową ulicą, którą wytykano zawsze z rozkazu dowódców między namiotami i ogniskami, aby przejazd był wolny. Chcąc dostać się do stojących na drugim końcu obozu chorągwi mazowieckich, musieli go cały wzdłuż przejechać. – Jak Polska Polską – ozwał się Maćko – jeszcze takich wojsk nie widziała, bo spłynęły narody ze wszystkich krain ziemi. – Żaden też inny król takich nie postawi – odpowiedział de Lorche – bo żaden tak potężnym państwem nie władnie. A stary rycerz zwrócił się do Powały z Taczewa: – Ile, mówicie, panie, przyszło chorągwi z kniaziem Witoldem? – Czterdzieście – odrzekł Powała. – Naszych polskich wraz z Mazurami jest pięćdziesiąt, ale nie tak okryte jak Witoldowe, bo u niego czasem i kilka tysięcy ludzi pod jednym znakiem służy. Ha! Słyszeliśmy, iż mistrz rzekł, iż to hołota lepsza do łyżek niż do miecza, ale bogdajże w złą godzinę to wymówił, bo tak myślę, że litewskie sulice okrutnie się od krzyżackiej juchy zaczerwienią. – A ci, wedle których teraz przejeżdżamy, którzy są? – zapytał de Lorche. – To Tatary; przywiódł ich Witoldowy hołdownik, Saladyn. – Dobrzyż do bitwy? – Litwa umie z nimi wojować i znaczną ich część podbiła, z której przyczyny musieli na tę wojnę przyciągnąć. Ale zachodniemu rycerstwu ciężko z nimi, gdyż oni w ucieczce straszniejsi niż w spotkaniu. – Przypatrzmy się im bliżej – rzekł de Lorche. I pojechali ku ogniskom, które otaczali ludzie z nagimi całkiem ramionami, odziani mimo pory letniej w owcze tułuby, wełną do góry. Większa część ich spała wprost na gołej ziemi albo na mokrej i parującej od żaru słomie, lecz wielu siedziało w kuczki przy płonących stosach; niektórzy skracali sobie godziny nocne, podśpiewując przez nos dzikie pieśni i uderzając do wtóru jednym piszczelem końskim o drugi, co czyniło dziwny i nieprzyjemny łoskot; inni mieli małe bębenki lub brzdąkali na naciągniętych cięciwach łuków. Inni żarli świeżo wyjęte z ognia, dymiące, a zarazem krwawe kawały mięsiwa, na które dmuchali wzdętymi, sinymi wargami. W ogóle wyglądali tak dziko i złowrogo, że łatwiej ich było wziąć za jakieś okropne stwory leśne niż za ludzi. Dymy ognisk były gryzące od końskiego i baraniego tłuszczu, który w nich topniał, a prócz tego rozchodził się naokół nieznośny swąd przypalonej sierści, przygrzanych tułubów i ckliwa woń świeżo zdartych skór i krwi. Z drugiej ciemnej strony ulicy, gdzie stały konie, zawiewało ich potem. Szkapy owe, których kilkaset trzymano dla rozjazdów w pobliżu, wygryzłszy trawę spod nóg, gryzły się między sobą, kwicząc przeraźliwie i chrapiąc. Koniuchowie uśmierzali walkę głosem i batami z surowca. Niebezpiecznie było zapuszczać się w pojedynkę między nich, gdyż dzicz to była niesłychanie drapieżna. Tuż za nimi stały niewiele mniej dzikie watahy Besarabów, z rogami na głowach, długowłosych Wołochów, noszących miast pancerzy drewniane, malowane deski na piersiach i plecach, z niezgrabnymi wizerunkami upiorów, kościotrupów lub zwierząt; dalej Ser–by, których uśpiony teraz obóz rozbrzmiewał we dnie w czasie postojów jakby jedna wielka lutnia, tyle w nim było fletni, bała-bajek, multanków i różnych innych narzędzi muzycznych. Świeciły ognie, a z nieba wśród chmur, które mocny wiatr rozwiewał, świecił jasny wielki miesiąc i przy owych blaskach przypatrywali się nasi rycerze obozom. Za Serbami stała nieszczęsna Żmujdź. Niemcy wytoczyli z niej potoki krwi, a jednak na każde wezwanie Witolda zrywała się do nowych bojów. I teraz jakby w przeczuciu, że niedola jej skończy się wkrótce raz na zawsze, przyciągnęła tu przejęta duchem tegoż Skirwoiłły, którego samo imię przejmowało Niemców wściekłością i trwogą. Ogniska żmujdzkie stykały się wprost z litewskimi, gdyż ten sam był to naród, ten sam obyczaj i mowa. Lecz przy wjeździe do litewskich obozów posępny obraz uderzył oczy rycerzy. Oto na zbitej z okrąglaków szubienicy zwieszały się dwa trupy ludzkie, które wiatr kołysał, huśtał, okręcał i podrzucał z taką siłą, że aż bale szubienicy skrzypiały żałośnie. Chrapnęły na widok trupów i przysiadły nieco na zadach konie, więc rycerze poczęli się żegnać pobożnie, a gdy przejechali, Powała rzekł: – Kniaź Witold był razem z królem, a ja byłem przy królu, gdy przywiedziono tych winowajców. Już poprzednio skarżyli się nasi biskupi i panowie, że Litwa zbyt okrutnie wojuje i kościołów nawet nie oszczędza. Więc gdy ich przywiedziono (a byli to znaczni ludzie, ale Najświętszy Sakrament nieszczęśnicy pono znieważyli), napęczniał kniaź tak gniewem, że strach było nań spojrzeć – i powiesić im się kazał. To niebożęta sami szubienicę utwierdzić musieli i sami ci się powiesili, a jeszcze jeden drugiego naganiał: "Nuże, prędzej, bo kniaź się gorzej rozgniewa!" I strach padł na wszystkich Tatarów i Litwinów, bo oni nie śmierci, ale książęcego gniewu się boją. – Ba, pomnę – rzekł Zbyszko – że gdy onego czasu w Krakowie król rozgniewał się na mnie o Lichtensteina, to młody kniaź Jamont, który był rękodajnym królewskim, też zaraz radził mi się powiesić. I z dobrego serca dawał tę radę, chociaż byłbym go za nią pozwał na udeptaną ziemię, gdyby nie to, że i tak mieli mi, jako wiecie, szyję uciąć. – Kniaź Jamont nauczył się już rycerskich obyczajów – odrzekł Powała. Tak rozmawiając, minęli wielki obóz litewski i trzy świetne pułki ruskie, z których najliczniejszy był smoleński, a wjechali do polskiego obozu. Stało tam pięćdziesiąt chorągwi – jądro i zarazem czoło wszystkich wojsk. Zbroje tu były lepsze, konie ogromniejsze, rycerstwo bardziej ćwiczone, w niczym zachodniemu nie ustępujące. Siłą członków ciała, wytrwałością na głód, zimno i trudy przewyższali nawet ci dziedzice z Wielko– i Małopolski bardziej dbałych o wygody wojowników z Zachodu. Obyczaj ich był prostszy, pancerze grubiej kowane, ale hart większy, a ich pogardę śmierci i niezmierną w boju uporczywość podziwiali już swego czasu nieraz przybyli z daleka francuscy i angielscy rycerze. De Lorche, który znał polskie rycerstwo od dawna, tak też mówił: – Tu cała siła i cała nadzieja. Pamiętam, jako w Malborgu nieraz narzekano, że w bitwie z wami każdą piędź ziemi trzeba rzeką krwi okupić. – Rzeką też i teraz krew popłynie – odpowiedział Maćko. – Bo i Zakon nigdy dotychczas takiej potęgi nie zebrał. Na to zaś Powała: – Powiadał rycerz Korzbóg, który od króla do mistrza z listami jeździł, iż Krzyżacy mówią, że ni cesarz rzymski, ni żaden król nie ma takiej potęgi i że Zakon mógłby wszystkie królestwa zawojować. – Ba, przecie nas więcej! – rzekł Zbyszko. – Tak, ale oni lekko sobie Witoldowe wojsko ważą, że to lud byle jako zbrojny i że się od pierwszego uderzenia skruszy jako gliniany garnek pod młotem. A prawda–li to czy też nieprawda, nie wiem. – I prawda, i nieprawda! – ozwał się roztropny Maćko. – My ze Zbyszkiem znamy ich, bośmy razem z nimi wojowali. Jużci, zbroja u nich gorsza i chmyzowate konie, przeto, często bywa, że się pod naporem rycerstwa ugną, ale serca mają tak chrobre albo i mężniejsze niż Niemce. – Niezadługo się to pokaże – rzekł Powała. – Królowi ciągle śluzy do oczu płyną na myśl, że tyle się krwie chrześcijańskiej rozleje, i do ostatniej chwili rad by sprawiedliwy pokój zawrzeć, ale pycha krzyżacka do tego nie dopuści. – Jako żywo! Znam ja Krzyżaków i wszyscy ich znamy –przytwierdził Maćko. – Bóg już tam wagi przyładował, na których położy krew naszą i nieprzyjaciół naszego plemienia. Już byli niedaleko chorągwi mazowieckich, między którymi tkwiły namioty pana de Lorche, gdy wtem na środku "ulicy" spostrzegli sporą gromadę ludzi zbitych w kupę i patrzących na niebo. – Stójcie tam! stójcie! – zawołał jakiś głos na środku gromady. – A kto mówi i co tu robicie? – zapytał Powała. – Proboszcz kłobucki. A wy kto? – Powała z Taczewa, rycerze z Bogdańca i de Lorche. – Ach, to wy, panie – rzekł tajemniczym głosem ksiądz proboszcz, zbliżając się do konia Powały. – Spojrzyjcie jeno na miesiąc i patrzcie, co się na nim wyrabia. Wróżebna to i cudowna noc! Więc rycerze podnieśli głowy i poczęli patrzeć na księżyc, który już zbladł i bliski był zachodu. – Nie mogę nic rozeznać! – rzekł Powała. – A wy co widzicie? – Mnich w kapturze potyka się z królem w koronie! Patrzcie! o tam! W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha! O, jakże się okrutnie zmagają... Boże, bądź miłościw nam grzesznym! Naokół zapadła cisza, bo wszyscy wstrzymali oddech w piersiach. – Patrzcie, patrzcie! – wołał ksiądz. – Prawda! coś ci takiego jest! – rzekł Maćko. – Prawda! prawda! – potwierdzili inni. – Ha! król obalił mnicha – zakrzyknął nagle proboszcz kłobucki – nogę na nim postawił! Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus. – Na wieki wieków! W tej chwili duża, czarna chmura przykryła księżyc – i noc stała się ciemna – tylko blask ognisk drgał krwawymi pasmami w poprzek drogi. Rycerze ruszyli dalej, a gdy już odjechali od gromady, Powała spytał: – Widzieliście co? – Z początku nic – odpowiedział Maćko – ale potem widziałem wyraźnie i króla, i mnicha. – I ja. – I ja. – Znak Boży – ozwał się Powała. – Ha! to już mimo łez naszego króla nic widać z pokoju nie będzie. – A bitwa będzie taka, jakiej świat nie pamięta – rzekł Maćko. I jechali dalej w milczeniu, mając serca wezbrane i uroczyste. Lecz gdy już byli niedaleko namiotu pana de Lorche, zerwał się znów wicher z taką siłą, że w mgnieniu oka porozrzucał ogniska Mazurów. Powietrze zaroiło się tysiącami głowni, płonących szczypek, skier, a zarazem przesłoniło się kłębami dymu. – Hej, dmie okrutnie! – mówił Zbyszko, ociągając opończę, którą mu wiatr na głowę zarzucił. – A w wichurze jakoby jęki i płacz ludzki słychać. – Świt już niezadługo, ale nikt nie wie, co mu dzień przyniesie – dodał de Lorche. Krzyżacy 81